Vacation
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Une semaine de vacances en amoureux, au bord de la mer, sous un soleil chaleureux… Après tout, ils forment presque un vrai couple maintenant. Le seul problème, c'est le sable. Shanks/ ? ; UA


Disclaimer : E. Oda pour les personnages, la chanson _Bourgeois_ est à Phoenix.

Merveilleuse beta : Merci à Benita !

Notes : Le « Shanks/ ? » du résumé, c'est une grosse blague. Je pense qu'il est assez facile de deviner de qui il s'agit dès le début, mais bon, appelons ça une surprise !

Bourgeois, la chanson de Phoenix, m'a inspiré ce ficlet, plus par son air que par ses paroles.

_Sinon, bonnes vacances à tous !_

* * *

Le Soleil bousculait l'horizon. Quelques nuages orangés flottaient dans l'azur du ciel, cachant à moitié les quelques étoiles qui commençaient à scintiller vers l'est.

Le vent, qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte, faisait délicatement voleter les cheveux de Shanks.

Avec un sourire pur accroché aux lèvres, et des lunettes teintées qui lui donnaient un air d'acteur vissées sur le nez, il émanait du rouquin un délicieux avant-goût de l'été.

Il regardait de son côté les mouettes et les bateaux qui rentraient au port.

- On a pas mis si longtemps que ça finalement, non ?

Son interlocutrice, qui s'appliquait presque trop à conduire _bien_, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en grinçant des dents.

Elle passa une main sur sa chevelure longue et soyeuse, tout en baillant distinctement, pour bien faire comprendre que elle, elle était vannée_._

Cette fille était adorable, sans le vouloir.

- Et bien moi en tout cas, je suis crevée. En plus, j'ai faim.

La vielle Alpine fraîchement repeinte retraçait la route qui séparait la mer de la terre, croisant parfois quelques autres véhicules.

La belle saison débutait à peine, mais chacun pensait déjà aux glaces, aux transats et au shopping.

- Et puis, grogna-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient à la plage pour nos vacances ? Je déteste le sable. Ça se colle à toi quand tu sors de l'eau, et faut attendre que ça tombe tout seul, sinon, tu en as aussi sur les doigts ! Et je ne te parle pas de quand ça rentre dans le maillot…

- Si tu veux, on pourra aller sur des plages de cailloux.

Elle reconsidéra sa définition des littoraux un court instant, avant de céder.

- Mouais… Va pour les cailloux.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas vraiment, la jeune femme était heureuse de passer quelques jours sur la côte. Elle avait habité dans le sud, petite. Elle ne parlait presque jamais de cette époque, et quand elle l'évoquait, c'était toujours pour démontrer son amour inconditionnel envers l'atmosphère et surtout, l'odeur des pins.

- On ira se baigner, mais alors tu me payes un resto, lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Shanks secoua la tête, amusé. Puis, il se retourna, et à l'aide de son seul bras, attrapa la bouteille qui se trouvait derrière son siège.

Il la ramena à lui, la déboucha, et en bu quelques gorgées.

Après s'être essuyé la bouche avec son poignet, il approcha le vermouth de son amie, qui ouvrit la bouche, réclamant indirectement qu'on lui serve l'alcool. Le roux pencha alors légèrement la bouteille, de sorte à lui faire avaler un peu de boisson.

Elle buvait vite, sans grâce, à la manière d'un camionneur.

- Merci, siffla-t-elle en engloutissant la dernière goulée.

Elle passa la langue sur sa bouche d'un mouvement bref.

L'autre, sous le charme de son comportement peu commun, la dévisagea un instant, analysant son visage qu'il jugeait très plaisant.

- Quoi ? commença-t-elle sans détourner ses yeux de la route.

- Rien. Tu es jolie, c'est tout.

- Pff ! Allez, cesse de radoter tes âneries et allumes la radio. Ce sera plus utile que me faire des compliments !

Définitivement séduit, il s'exécuta, et se mit à tourner passivement le bouton pour chercher une station claire.

Quand il trouva enfin, les fréquences brouillées laissèrent place à la fin d'un thème musical entrainant. Les paroles suivirent vite.

_« Darling you never know_

_It started years ago_

_When you're less than kind of done_

_Adolescent singing out real loud »_

La ville portuaire se dressait, devant eux, désormais proche. On apercevait les toits rouges des maisons de pierres, les fortifications qui se collaient à la falaise et les premières plages.

- Hé, Bonney…

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête. Elle connaissait déjà la suite.

- On arrive.

Un sourire de gosse se dessina sur ses lèvres colorées.

_« Some wild English tune:_

_"Sha-lala lala-lala lala-lala lalala"_

_We'll never talk it out this time_

_You'll learn from all of us_

_When your time's up »_

* * *

**Et hop, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? (ironie, quand tu nous tiens)_  
_**

**Si vous êtes d'humeur généreuse et charmante, vous pouvez laissez une review ! Cela me ferait très plaisir !**


End file.
